The Boy Next Door!
'''The Boy Next Door! '''is the 13th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The Electronicles met a teenage snail next door, and notices something strange about him at the playground. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Gil *Deema *Oona *Nonny *The Snail Triplets *Maurcie *Crabs Trivia *This makes the Snail Triplets and Maurcie's first apperance in the series. Story The episode begins in the Castle Kahani, the boys are watching a new episode of "The Spooky Ones!" on TV. They heard the sound of trucks coming, and came to the window to see what's going on. They see a group of crabs carrying boxes into an empty house. Cadabrin: "Hey, what's going on over there?" Loundrel: "It looks like someone's moving in." Out of the moving truck came in a teenage snail. He was wearing a red cap backwards and is wearing a red T-shirt. Gloobert: "Hey, that's our new neighbor!" The scene cuts to the kitchen, where Mr Kahani was reading a newspaper. Loundrel: "Mr Kahani, someone's moving in next door!" Mr Kahani: "I heard! And I bet you guys are going to have lots of fun with him!" Splattery: "Let's go see him!" The boys flew off to the house, where the snail is moving in. The crabs were done placing objects around the house, and walked out of the house. Snail: "Thank you!" Small Crab: "You're welcome!" The crabs hopped into the truck and drove away. The boys watched from a bush. Squidling: "Wow! We have a new neighbor!" Flatterine: "And he's a snail!" Gloobert: "We should bring him some gifts to welcome him to the neighborhood." Loundrel: "Awesome idea, Gloobert!" Cadabrin: "Let's go!" As they leave, Gil, Deema, Oona, and Nonny came from the different direction to see the new neighbor inside. Deema: "Well, what do you know?" Gil: "A new neighbor." Oona: "I can't wait to play with him." Nonny: "I just hope the robots don't get too carried away with this." We cut to the kitchen, where the boys look for things that make great gifts. Flatterine: "What do teenage boys like?" Cadabrin: "Candy!" Squidling: "Flowers!" (the boys looked at him like he was crazy) "What?" Flatterine: "Seriously, Squidling, I doubt that kid next door would like flowers...but one thing...teen boys don't like flowers!" Squidling: "Oh, come on. I wouldn't hurt to give him flowers too!" Loundrel: "Well, enough arguing. Let's go meet him." Gloobert: "Wait! Before we go meet him, I want to give him our Robo Buddy!" Splattery: "What?! Gloobert, your giving away our Robo Buddy to that, that kid?!" Gloobert: "What's wrong with it?" Splattery: "That kid is probably 15 years old! I swear, he'll definitely not take that toy!" Gloobert: "Trust me, I'm sure he'll like it." Loundrel: "Alright, fine. Let's go." The boys fly over to the boy's house. Squidling rang the doorbell. The snail went to go answer it. Loundrel: "Hello, there. We're the Electronicles. I'm Loundrel." Gloobert: "I'm Gloobert." Splattery: "Splattery." Flatterine: "Flatterine." Squidling: "Squidling." Cadabrin: "And I'm Cadabrin." Snail: "Nice to meet you guys. My name is Cobra." Loundrel: "Nice to meet you, Cobra." Gloobert: "We've got gifts for you." Cobra: "Thank you. I love candy...and flowers." (notices the boys carried the Robo Buddy with them) "What's that toy?" Splattery: "This is a Robo Buddy. This thing is fun to play with. He can follow your commands, dances, and best of all, you can name it." Cobra: "Holy cow! I've always wanted one, but they don't sell them where I live. When I was a little snail, I lived in Ireland. They've sold toys like this, but different. They call it Beep Beep Buddy." Cadabrin: "Beep Beep Buddy?" Cobra: "Yep. Say, why don't you guys like to meet me at the park?" Loundrel: "Would we?" Boys: "We love to!" Cobra: "Awesome, that'll be tomorrow. See you!" Boys: "Bye!" The boys fly off to the Castle Kahani. They stopped to see a beautiful snail slithered to the boy's house. She's wearing a pink T-shirt and has a red bow in her long, black hair. Squidling: "That must be his sister." Loundrel: "Oh yeah!" The girl looks up and saw the boys. She waved to them. The boys yell out a friendly "Hello!" to her. As of that, the boys visit the snail everyday, even after school. One day, they met with him at the park. Cadabrin: "Cobra, I have a question." Cobra: "What is it?" Cadabrin: "Yes. Why does your cap and shirt change from red to green to blue and back to red?" Cobra: (confused) "Uhh, what are you talking about?" Cadabrin: "Your cap and your T shirt. They keep changing. On Monday, you were wearing red but on Tuesday, you were wearing green, and Wednesday, you were wearing blue. Now, you're back to red." The boys began laughing. It was such a bizarre and random question, to Cobra. Cobra: "Well, I think your eyes are playing tricks on you. After all, I'd never wear green or blue on beautiful days. Now, let's continue on our game." The boys agreed. They've realized that what Cadabrin said was right. They noticed his huge appearance with his cap and T-shirt. The one thing they've not noticed is his personality, which depends on the color he wears. In red, he acts like a normal teen boy. In green, he acts tough and plays rough. And in blue, he acts nice and polite. The boys began to wonder about Cobra's behavior. Everyday, they've began to pay most of their attention on Cobra. There was no doubt about it. On Monday, he wears red, but on Tuesday, he wears green. By Wednesday, he wears blue, and on Thursday, it had gone back to red. But that was not all. The boys also paid attention to the tone in Cobra's voice. Monday, Cobra has a normal teenage boy voice. On Tuesday, he voice is raspy. On Wednesday, his voice sounds high, but by Thursday, his voice was normal. Loundrel: "Something very odd is going on, but I don't know what." Squidling: "Well, what should we do?" Gloobert: "Here's one thing....we have to follow Cobra and find out about his mysterious behavior." Loundrel: "Not a bad idea, Gloobert...I think..." One day after school, the boys were on the roof of the Castle Kahani, waiting for Cobra. They saw him slither down the sidewalk. Splattery: "Now's our chance..." The boys flew silently behind Cobra and slipped through the open door before he closed it. They found theirselves under the table. Looking around, they were shocked to see a snail in a blue T-shirt and blue cap. The snail looked exactly like Cobra. Cadabrin: (quietly) "What the? There's two Cobras?" Squidling: (quietly) "He genetically cloned himself!" Loundrel: (quietly) "Shhh! No, he didn't." Suddenly, they heard the sound of the knob on the front door turning. The boys realized that it was Cobra returning from dropping off the rubbish. Sitting under the table, afraid to make a sound, the boys could hear the two snails talking to each other and watching a fishketball game on TV. Then, they heard the door open and another snail entered the house. Flatterine: (quietly) "Wow! Another snail, and it looks exactly like Cobra!" Loundrel: (quietly) "Shhh! Look!" The boys could see everything clearly. There were three snails sitting at the couch together, talking, and drinking their soda. The boys could hardly believe their eyes. It was too shocking to believe. All three of them were identical. Loundrel: (quietly) "Triplets! Of course! It all make sense now. That explains Cobra's weird behavior. Each of those three snails have a different personality, all of them pretending to be one person." Splattery: (quietly) "That's insane!" Deema: (offscreen) "What are you guys doing?" (the boys turn to see her, along with Gil, Oona, and Nonny) Gloobert: "Erm...telling secrets to each other?" Oona: "Hmmm." Gil: "Interesting." Nonny: "It's not that important." (to his friends) "Come on." (leaves with Deema, Oona, and Nonny following him) Oona: "I could've sworn something was up." Gil: "Me too." Flatterine: "Whew, that was close." Just then, the boys saw a female snail come in. It was the same one they saw before. One by one, the teens stood up, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. Gloobert: (quietly) "Holy cow! They've all dated one woman." Cobra: "What do want to do for the night, Maurcie?" Maurcie: "What do you think we should do? I'm all out of ideas." Snail In Blue: "Why don't we...snack on some cream pie?" Cobra: "Great idea, Python!" Snail In Green: "With bugs on them! Raaaah!" Cobra: "No, Copper. No bugs." Copper: "Rats!" Python opened the door of the refrigerator, but his attention was on the boys under the table. Python: "Hey!" Copper: "What?" (sees the boys under the table) "Hey! What are you goofballs doing under there?" The boys came out, their hands into fists. Loundrel: "We're gonna kick your butts!" Cobra still remained on the couch, having no idea what's going on. The Electronicles went to go beat up Copper and Python, punching and kicking them hard. Eventually, they plummeted to the floor, injured and covered with bruises and cuts. Python: "Wh-what are you guys doing?" Loundrel: "We know what you guys were doing!" Copper: "What...what are you talking about?" Loundrel: "Don't play dumb with us." Python: "Seriously. We-we have no idea. I don't have a clue why you're doing this." Boys (yelling): "SHUT UP!!" The boys punch and kick them again, but harder. This time, Cobra knew exactly what was going on. Maurcie: "Cobra, do something!" Cobra: "Uhhh, guys! Wait! Guys!" The boys stopped and glared at Cobra. They tackled him down. Cobra: "Wait! No! What...what's happening?" Loundrel: "I'll tell you what's happening. You must've been a no-good villain who uses these two guys to fool us. You were playing tricks on us, weren't you, Cobra?" Cobra: "Playing tricks on you? Me, a villain? No! But...you gotta understand. Really, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no villain. You guys know that, right? Aren't we friends?" Cadabrin: "Friends with a villain? Pah! Nobody wants that!" Cobra: "But...really, I'm no villain! I'm just like any ordinary snail! And those two boys you nearly killled...they're my brothers." Boys: "Brothers?" Flatterine: "Okay, so you guys are triplets, right?" Cobra: "Exactly." Squidling: "Then why didn't you tell us?" Cobra: "Because I was afraid you guys will react this way. And honestly, I'm not trying to trick you. Me and my bros are just taking turns hanging out and getting to know you all." Loundrel: "Okay. It all kind of made sense now. But we still think you're trying to fool us. When we first saw you with your brothers, we thought that this is all a scheme." Cobra: "I'm definitely not scheming anything." Gloobert: "But now, we realized that there's not just a single of you, but triplets." Cobra: "Yep. Exactly." Maurcie: "Okay, so, who wants to go to the nightclub?" Cobra, Python, Copper: "Oh! We do!" Splattery: "Oh! Can we come too?" Snails: "Alright!" Maurcie: "Why not?" Copper: "Yeah! Come join us!" Boys: "Whoo!" The episode ends as the boys fly, carrying the snails to the nightclub. Narrator: "Wow! That was quite odd! And so, the day is saved, thanks to the Electronicles!" The end Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps